The Medicine Cats' Stand
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: At a gathering Blackstar demands Leafpool be punished for having the kits of a windclan warrior while she was a medicine cat, causing uproar among the clans, but when three star outlined cats appear, will Leafpool be the only one with secrets...


**Bloodyravenheart13 here again with another warriors fanfic, I do not own warriors! ****WARNING,** Contains spoilers for the books Sunrise, and the Forgotten Warrior!

The cats of the four clans stood silently around the base of the great oak, waiting for the gathering to begin. Firestar, Onestar, Leopardstar, and Blackstar all climbed the tree to their specific branch, and Firestar announced that the prey was flowing well, and how thankful ThunderClan was for the new additions; Softkit, Darkkit, Fogkit, and Stormkit, kits of Dovewing and Bumblestripe. He then backed down, expecting the gathering to be over when Blackstar hissed.

"Wait, I have one more thing to say," he growled raising his voice for all to hear.

"What is it Blackstar, and I expect it to be good, my warriors are ready to go back to their dens." Firestar huffed.

"Oh it will be Firestar," Blackstar grinned, gazing around the cats at the gathering. "My clan has just been wondering what punishment you plan for your daughter, Leafpool"

"Punishment?" Firestar asked bewildered.

"Yes, Punishment!" Blackstar growled. "She was a medicine cat, who fell in love and bore the kits of a WindClan cat! She broke the warrior and medicine cat code, and needs to be punished!" Blackstar hissed.

"She had to step down as our medicine cat, she gave up her whole life, isn't that punishment enough?" Firestar asked, but only a few cats yowled in agreement, and those cats came from ThunderClan.

"She still gets the respect of her clan mates as a warrior; it's as if she never broke the code! She still has her friends, her sister, and her kits! She has to be punished for the crimes she has committed!" Many warriors below from ALL clans yowled in agreement.

"She had three kits with a cat from another clan, and lied about them, can you just ignore that Firestar!" a cat hissed from below.

"What kind of leader can just let this go!" another cat yowled.

"Enough!" Firestar yowled.

"What kind of punishment do you have in mind?" Firestar asked.

"I say she must be exiled, a traitor cannot bring any good to the lake." Blackstar growled. Yowls of agreement erupted from WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. Firestar looked around the cats below, full of panic, when his eyes laid on Crowfeather, who stayed silent.

"Onestar, you agree my daughter should be exiled for a crime that happened seasons ago?" Firestar cried in shock. Onestar looked grim.

"A crime is still a crime no matter what time it was committed,"

"Then what punishment have you given Crowfeather, he betrayed the code just as much as Leafpool did" Firestar hissed.

"He has disowned his ThunderClan kits, and feels nothing towards Leafpool now. Can you say the same for Leafpool? That she no longer loves my warrior, and do you deny that even though she has been a warrior for moons she has not even attempted to find another mate!" Onestar hissed. Firestar shook his head.

"Mistystar, do you think my daughter deserves to be punished" Firestar asked the RiverClan leader.

"She has broken the code... this cannot go unheard" she sighed, guilt and sorrow pricking at her pelt. Firestar shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you, my daughter has given up her whole life as a medicine cat, and now you ask me to exile her too!"

"We're not asking Firestar," Blackstar mewed. Cats around the clearing erupted in exited yowls.

"Exile her and her half blooded kits!"

"Drive her out!"

"She's tainting the warrior code" Leafpool looked stricken down below, and her amber eyes were wild with panic.

"Silence!" a sudden yowl sounded. The four leaders looked up from the commotion to see three star outlined cats, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and another unfamiliar cat.

"StarClan" Jayfeather meowed, even though he couldn't see, he recognized Yellowfang's rasp anywhere.

"Why have you come to us Spottedleaf?" Firestar asked the the dark tortoiseshell cat.

"We have come to stop this madness, you can't exile Leafpool,"

"And why is that? She broke the medicine cat code! She fell in love, she had kits!" Blackstar yowled.

"She wasn't the only one," Yellowfang hissed. The cats in the gathering went silent.

"What are you talking about Yellowfang, I never heard of another medicine cat breaking this code," Blackstar hissed.

"Yellowfang you don't have to do this," Firestar pleaded, not willing to let Yellowfang tarnish her memory.

"Yes I do Firestar, for Leafpool."

"Yellowfang what are you-"

"I bore the kits of Raggedstar, I was the mother of Brokenstar, and his two sisters, who are still buried in the ground of the old forest." she mewed, a deep sorrow in her voice.

"You were a medicine cat who bore the kits of our leader, you brought Brokenstar to us" a ShadowClan elder huffed from the bushes. Yellowfang's spirit turned on him.

"Raggedstar didn't seem to keen on punishing me now did he?" she hissed. Spottedleaf then stepped up.

"And I fell in love with one of my ThunderClan clan mates, but I died before we could see what could have happened" she flicked a subtle glance at Firestar.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Onestar hissed.

"Everything" Yellowfang hissed.

"Just because we're medicine cats doesn't mean we don't feel like other cats! We have hearts like the rest of you; we can't help who we fall in love with!" The third cat, a beautiful cream collard she cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes stepped forward.

"My name is Softsong, I was medicine cat of WindClan, and was the first medicine cat to bore kits. My mate was Darkstorm, the medicine cat of RiverClan, and we had beautiful kits. Their names were Lightsong, Blackpool, and Flashfur, and even though their birth was against the code, they grew into amazing cats. Blackpool went to live with her father and became one of the greatest RiverClan leaders the clans ever knew... Lightsong became our medicine cat; she surpassed me in the art of healing and even discovered horsetail and poppy seed. Her brother Flashfur became Flashstar, the Leader of my clan. He won us many great victories and was a wise leader."

"What's your point?" Toadfoot hissed from ShadowClan's group of cats.

"My point is, if I never fell in love with Darkstorm our kits never would have become the great leader's and medicine cat they became! They dedicated their lives to their clans, and if I, a medicine cat, never fell in love, they never would have been born! Would you punish me now, for giving my clan a leader and a medicine cat and RiverClan a leader?" Toadfoot went silent.

"I have something to say," Jayfeather suddenly mewed, jumping onto the great oak with a struggle.

"I too fell in love," he began, followed by surprised shock from his clan mates. Jayfeather silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"Her name was Half Moon; she was the first ever teller of pointed stoned for the Tribe of Rushing Water." Cats around the hollow mewed in confusion.

"And how would you know this Half Moon? The Tribe of Rushing Water is older than the clans." Littlecloud asked.

"Because I am the reincarnation of her mate, Jay's Wing, and when I went to the Mountains all those moons ago, a cat named Rock said there was something I needed to finish and thrust me into my past. That's where I met Half Moon, her fur was white as snow, and her eyes were green as ferns... She was kind hearted and strong, and it hurt more than anything when I was forced to tell her goodbye, and Rock sent me back to this time... "

"I begged him to let me stay with her, to let me raise kits together with her, but he told me it was her destiny to become the Teller of Pointed Stones, and my destiny was back with the clans."

Jayfeather closed his blind eyes for a heartbeat and took a deep breath.

"And I would give up anything to be with her now" he finally mewed. All cats around the clearing went silent.

"So what now?" Mistystar asked. Spottedleaf glanced over at her.

"We ask you to not punish Leafpool and to revoke the medicine cat code and let them have mates and kits, and the code of loyalty so cats can love across the border, we can't help who we fall in love with" Spottedleaf sighed.

"This code has caused more damage than good..." Yellowfang agreed. Firestar nodded.

"I think we should do it, a cat can't help were there heart leads them, and I think they should be able to have mates in other clans, as long as they stay more loyal to their own. Do we agree?"

"Yes" Mistystar mewed.

"It makes sense," Onestar agreed.

"I won't fight StarClan," Blackstar agreed reluctantly.

"Let all cats hear me, you may now be able to have kits and mate with cat from any clan be it you are warrior or medicine cat, as long as you remain more loyal to your own clan above all" Firestar yowled, and with a nod of acceptance the three StarClan medicine cats disappeared. Leafpool sighed with relief...

_This is how it should be._

She thought, as she felt a nudge from behind her, she turned to see Crowfeather, his blue eyes filled with an unknown relief.

"Leafpool, walk with me, we have a lot to talk about..."

**Like it? This is a one-shot I thought up a while ago and decided to type up because I think the medicine cats deserved a chance to have their heart fall in love, whether it's a cat in their clan or across the border.**

**Please review, flames welcome!**


End file.
